Super God Masterforce Transformers Prime One-shots
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: Some ideas I came up with as I was reading Attack on Prime and was watching Masterforce, Beast Wars 2, Armada, Neo Beast Wars, G1, Rid 2001, and The Headmasters as well as Victory. Enjoy
1. Macedonio Junior!

This is Goji Pax and I present to you Super God Masterforce Transformers Prime: One shots.

Macedonio: What are One-shots again?

Goji Pax: They're basically stories that don't exactly fit into the actual main story but still connect to it in some way. At least that's what I read once.

Miko: Will there be any Cybertronians involved?

Goji Pax: Yes there will be some cybertronian involvement but I want to make sure that it mainly focuses on you guys as well as Macedonio's interactions with Agent Fowler, Jack, Rafael, and June more than it will with the Autobots and Decepticons.

Miko: So not a lot then.

Macedonio: Yes.

 _ **Macedonio Junior appears!**_

 _ **Jasper, Nevada**_

 _ **Macedonio's Pov**_

"So got any ideas for this weekend?" I turned around from the bookshelf to see who had just spoken to me. It was Miko. "Not really," I answered as I put several books back into their original place on the bookshelf. "I've got a cybersecurity thing to go to, then after that I promised _mi abuelo_ that I was going to help him set up his 40th anniversary party for _mi abuela_ , then after that I have-" I never finished my sentence mostly because I heard (and felt) a pile of books fall on top of my head. "Ow!" I screamed as I looked up to see what had caused it. I expected a cat that shouldn't have been there in the first place but instead I saw a young six year-old boy that looked familiar to me. "Hey," I whispered, (for this was a library), "It's dangerous up there and you could get hurt very badly." I stretched out my arms to show that I intended to catch him in case he fell. But guess what? That kid just jumped and kicked Miko's face! "Ow!" she screeched as she fell down. The kid as if realizing what he had done, ran away from both me and Miko, "You okay there?" I asked as I helped Miko back up on her feet, "I'm fine," She replied as she got up from her fall. "The only thing he injured was my pride." That's when I felt something in my chest. I kneeled down and held up my right hand to my chest, cringing from the pain. "Are you alright Macedonio?" Miko asked worryingly as she helped me get back up on my feet. "No," I grunted as the pain in my chest started to go away. "Who was that kid anyways?" I asked as we both looked in the direction where the kid had ran off to. "I don't know," Miko replied, "but he looked very familiar, didn't he?" "Indeed," I said, both of us completely unaware of what happened. "What's going on?" A voice asked from behind us. Miko and I turned around to see the librarian right behind us. "Oh nothing sir," I lied as I got up and adjusted my glasses. "I was walking and felt a sharp pop in my shoulder. Nothing to get worked up about really." The librarian raised one of his eyebrows and shrugged, turning around and walking the other way. "That was a close one." I told Miko as we exited the library, "Yeah," she replied as we headed towards her Porsche ambulance. "So," She began as she opened the car doors, "You still wanted to go to that cybersecurity thing?" I looked at her as I buckled up. To be honest, I didn't feel like I wanted to go anymore. I wanted to do something I hadn't done in a long time ever since I lived in Phoenix. "Actually," I replied, "I was really in the mood for something to eat. Do you think we could go grab a bite or something like that?" She looked at me as if I just started cosplaying. "I know a great place to eat at!" She squealed as she started driving to a place that I seriously hated because I worked at it: The Anime Cafe.

 **Undisclosed location**

"-so that's when Macedonio told me as you humans say buzz off!" Arcee complained as she and Jack Darby were driving out on patrol as usual, "I don't about you Jack but I'm really starting to hate this kid." "Well," Jack replied, "Like it or not Arcee, Macedonio may have not had the right to tell you that but he did have the right to his privacy." That's when he and Arcee saw something in the distance. It looked like Macedonio piloting a different colored version of his jet. "Hey!" Jack said as he stopped the car, "Macedonio, where'd you get your paint job changed?" Then without warning, the jet started firing at both Jack and Arcee. "Hey!" Arcee screamed, "Why are you shooting at me?!" Macedonio paid no attention to her as he continued to fire at both her and Jack. "If you look closely," Jack turned to Arcee, "He looks like Macedonio, but he's really a whole other person!" No sooner did he say that the jet landed, the cockpit opening with the kid hopping out with 2 guns and started firing at the 2. "I've had enough," Jack said as he crossed his wrists and said, "Masterforce!" He jumped and transformed into an engine and landed on the car's hood, transforming into the autobot codenamed: Lightfoot. Of course, that stop the boy right away dropping his guns and said, "You can change forms as well?" Jack and Arcee looked at each other in confusion. Seeing that they didn't know what he meant, The Macedonio kid screamed, "Masterforce!" by touching his wrist with 2 of his fingers. His body turned into something that looked like Macedonio's armor. He jumped and turned into a head, identifying himself as a headmaster junior. His light green jet transformed into a body, him falling on top of where the head should've been. The result was a robot that was smaller and younger than Macedonio's Ghost Transector.

"You really don't remember a thing?" Arcee asked as she, Jack and the Macedonio kid were heading back towards the base. "No…" The child answered as he looked down at his feet. "Do you think that maybe you can tell us what happened to you?" Jack inquired, "Well," The boy began, "When I first came to my senses, I was in an alleyway." Arcee and Jack looked at the boy, "An old man found me and took me in as his own," He stopped for a moment remembering what the old man was like, "I soon came to realize that he wasn't my real parent," The boy continued as his mind flashed back to the moment he found out, "I was the only one who could transform." "Gee," Arcee said, "When you think about it he looks a lot like Macedonio," "Who are you kidding?!" Jack said, "He is Macedonio! I just want to call him Macedonio Junior just because!" "Macedonio Junior?" The newly dubbed Macedonio Junior whispered to himself as Arcee turned and scolded, "Don't go telling tall tales again! What if he actually thinks that Macedonio is his actual father?" "It's not like he's going to believe it anyways." Jack replied, "The idea is so stupid that not even he would believe it!" As soon as they reached the base they heard a jet and car sounds coming from the entrance. One of the people entering looked like Macedonio Junior but older. "Is that Macedonio?" Macedonio Junior asked, "Yeah," Arcee replied. Then without warning, Macedonio Junior jumped and started running towards Macedonio, "What's he doing?!" Jack whispered. "Looks like he's about to meet his father." Arcee replied, "Which could result in an emotional confrontation between father and son," "I take no responsibility whatsoever in that!"

 **Macedonio's Pov**

I didn't expect this to happen. To be honest, I don't think anyone thought this could happen. I was walking with Miko into the Autobot base when I saw the same kid from the library earlier. "Hey!" Miko screamed, pointing a finger at him, "you're that kid from the library earlier! What're you doing here?!" "I'm not interested in talking to you," the boy replied, "The one I want to have a word with is…" He pointed a finger at me, "My real _Mama_!" "Mama?!" Miko screamed in confusion as she looked me with

a death stare, "Sorry," I replied, trying to sound calm, "I'm not your mama. My masculine body and deep voice indicate that I'm a male." "Oh," The boy went before saying, "Then, my papa!" "Papa?" I asked, clearly confused. I had no idea who this kid was. How could he say that he was my son? Adjusting my glasses, I looked at him saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have a son." Big mistake. The kid screamed, "Masterforce!" and jumped on top of a headless jet-like body, turning into something that looked smaller than my transector but similar. He swiped a fist at me. I dodged it, "Why do you lie?!" He shrieked, "Are you ashamed of me?!" I didn't know what was going on but I sure wasn't as heck going to be pushed around! "Masterforce!" I screamed as I turned into Ghost. "Why do you think I'm your father?" I asked, "Your comrades said so!" he answered. "Comrades?" I inquired, looking at Jack and Arcee. That's when I realized that something wasn't right. That pain I felt earlier….. Could this boy be the cause of it? Is he really in some way my son? I saw a giant spider crawling on the ceiling. That wasn't good. It was about the size of a Doberman was about to land on the kid! I pointed my 2 shoulder cannons towards the same direction where the boy was. "Wait!" Jack screamed about to jump in the way, "it's my fault! I told him that he was your son!" "Don't move!" I screamed. I fired two of my missiles at the ceiling. A loud bang was heard and the giant spider fell on the floor right in front of Miko. "Spider!" She screamed as she turned into Minerva and started to stomp on it. "You fired at a spider?!" the boy screeched, "but why?" I shrugged at the question. "I don't know." "That's fine and all but I think we need to discuss what to do with the kid." Ratchet spoke as he, Optimus, Bulkhead, Sludge, and Bumblebee entered the base, "Who told you about the boy?" I asked, "Miko told Rafael who in turn told us." Optimus replied as he looked at the boy, "what is his name?" "I don't have a name." The boy answered, "But I think my papa will give me one." I looked at him, "Why not? Your name will be Macedonio Junior." I turned to Sludge, "What do you think?" "I'm okay Macedonio." "Macedonio Junior it is then!" Miko cheerfully screamed, "Do you think he'll be respectful as his 'father'?" Ratchet asked, "Only time will tell, Ratchet" I said as I looked at Macedonio Junior playing with Sludge. I smiled at the notion that I finally had someone else other than my grandparents and Overlord to call family.

 **Thanks for waiting! I went along with a friend's suggestion that Macedonio's guardian should be a Dinobot. If you want to know more about the Anime Cafe I'll tell you all about it in later chapters.**

 **See ya!**


	2. God Macedonio!

**God Macedonio**

 **"** Masterforce!" I screamed, as I turned into a Godmaster and turned into Ghost. Miko, Jack, Raf, and Macedonio Junior were watching this. "Macedonio!" A larger jet flew towards me and split in half. I transformed into a jet and went in between the 2 pieces and merged with them. The result was me looking like a Ghost transector looking version of the Sword Impulse Gundam. "Super Macedonio!" I screamed once more. It was time for the grand finale. The Godbomber flew in and merged with me. I now looked like the Destiny Gundam. "God Macedonio!" I screamed as Sludge same in. "What happened here?" he asked, "Oh, Macedonio's going over his Godmaster routine." "Oh," Sludge replied and walked away. "Now then," Miko said as she turned into Minerva with everyone else doing the same thing, "Let's help clean up the mess that we made earlier." I fell down as I looked at the Ground Bridge remains.


	3. Guess Who?

**Guess Who?**

 **Sludge's POV**

Miko walked up to me and said, "Hey Sludge!" I looked at her and replied, "What?" "Wanna see my impressions of everyone?" I looked behind her and saw a wagon with all sorts of appendages in it behind her. I looked around to see who else was watching. The only ones that were around were just Miko, Moon, and I. "Sure," I replied, "Why not?" I sat down to see what Miko had in store for me with her impressions. She pulled out some sort of collapsable wall. I looked at Moon in confusion. "It's so that way you can't see her changing, moon" Moon commented, "On Earth, It's considered inappropriate to do so, moon" "Oh" I replied as I shifted my attention back towards the wall that Miko was behind. "I'm ready!" She said, "See if you can guess who I am!" She came back from behind the wall. She was wearing a blue helmet on her head with antenna on each side of her head. Her clothes were similar to that of Macedonio's godmaster armor "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" She spoke in a rather deep voice, "Easy," I replied, "Optimus," She got behind the Wall and grabbed a white cap as well as a pair of red rhombuses. "Sludge," she screamed in a rather loud voice, "I needed that!" "Ratchet," I replied, "These are too easy, _moon_ " Moon remarked, "Try dropping hints or acting like they would in your perspective" "Got it!" she remarked as she went behind the wall and changed. This time she came out wearing a blue jumpsuit, saying, "I'm a female autobot who lets my anger and vengeance get in the way whenever it comes to Airachnid and Starscream!" "Arcee," I said, sipping my cup of energon. "I know, right?" "No really," I said, "She's right behind you!" Miko turned around only to see no one there at all. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She gave me a dirty look as a result. "Ha ha, very funny." she remarked as she went behind the wall and came out wearing a bunch of pots and pans. "I'm a big dumb dinobot with a tendency to break things and play pranks on Miko. I can also turn into a big, silver Dinosaur known as Sauroposeidon as well as combine with my assigned human," "Go rot in a grave," I replied offended, "I'm very intelligent and I don't break things! Only Bulkhead does that!"

After Miko snickered at me she went behind the curtain and came out wearing a green Ralph Lauren shirt as well as glasses, she also was wearing a short black-boyish wig, "I'm a Godmaster who has a tragic backstory." She began, "I have been know to go crazy when injected with synthetic energon. I also have a crush on Miko and I think she's better than me in every way!" I laughed as a result of this. I was unaware at the time of everyone that Miko had just made an impression of had just came back. I turned around. _**I'm gonna get now.**_ I thought as I saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Hi," I said, "How did patrol go?" Arcee, Optimus, Macedonio, and Ratchet had very angered expression on their faces. Uh-oh….


	4. When it rains, it pours

I had just knocked Overlord off of his feet and was about to deliver the finishing blow, "It's over Overlord!" I screamed as I put my two wrists together and said, "Lightning…" Then, I got struck by lightning! "The weather looks a little iffy today," Overlord comment as I fell down from the aftershock of the lightning. "Ow…." I wheezed.


End file.
